


No Other Way

by Asraella



Series: As You Wish, Dear Anon [3]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asraella/pseuds/Asraella
Summary: A Tumblr Request fromMellosGirl!Prompt idea: Mello 'I feel like I'm being stabbed' "how do you even know what being stabbed feels like" –mellosgirlHope you enjoy!
Series: As You Wish, Dear Anon [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601605
Kudos: 9





	No Other Way

“I can’t believe this is the only way.” Mello paced up and down the floor. The way he was feeling, he could quite possibly crawl the ceiling as well.

“I’m not doing this to make you upset. I just don’t see any other way.”

“Yeah, I know, it just…”

“Just what?”

“It doesn’t make me worry any less.”

“Still, you’re making feel like shit. If we had any other choice things would be different, but this is our only option. You’re going to need my help.”

“I don’t want it if it puts your life in danger.” He wrapped his hands around the crucifix that dangled from his neck.

“We knew what we were getting into with all of this.”

Mello inhaled and forced the air out of his lungs hard as momentary panic rose inside of him. “I feel like I’m being stabbed.”

"How do you even know what being stabbed feels like?" Their tone laced with confusion and more questions than they could get out.

“Heh, I have more scars than just the ones from the explosion.” He turned up the hem of his shirt revealing a 3 inch long scar. 

“How the…? How the hell did I never notice that?” They ran their finger across the raised pink flesh where it had knitted itself together.

“We don’t have time now, but someday, I have a story for you, so if you want to know how I got this, you have to make it out alive, got it?”

“I was going to do my damnedest either way. Now you have to make me the same promise.”

The two high-fived and instead of breaking the contact, they intertwined their fingers. 

Mello nodded at them. “We make it out alive. No other way.”

“No other way.”


End file.
